Blood Bonds
by Kylelover101
Summary: A contract written in blood from their birth puts Draco and Harry in an awkward position for marriage when they're older. But is it really all that bad? Thank god Harry and he were friends growing up. Alive!Sirius, Good!Malfoys, Slytherin!Harry. Rating will change in later chapters


**Hello fellow Witches and Wizards! I'm happy to publish my first Harry Potter fanfiction story! I've been reading Harry Potter fanfiction back when I was still writing South Park fanfiction and why I haven't written a Harry Potter fic yet, that still baffles me. But don't worry, I'll still be updating my Outsiders fics, I won't forget about them. Please keep in mind this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, please be gentle.**

**This story will be Drarry all the way, but with a few glitches :) Some characters will be OOC and others won't be so evil as we thought :) please, sit back, relax have some butterbeer and enjoy the story.**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Blood Bonds**

**By: Kylelover101**

* * *

**Chapter 1-**** First Meetings**

_Britain, 1979._

_Two mothers, one with long, lush, red hair; the other with platinum blonde hair, braided, slowly walked up the steps to the alter. Their children they held against their chests were soundly sleeping, without a clue as to what was going on and how it would affect them in the neer future. It was chilly in the large, stone room and they worried about their babies only being wrapped in a shall, their naked bodies exposed to the thin air. _

_One child began to whimper and the blonde mother soothed him. _

_Two children, both males, one with black tuffs of hair, the other with smooth blonde hair. They were placed next to each other and the ritual began. _

_Albus Dumbledore stood infront of the mothers. _

_"What a beautiful sight," He smiled "It's wonderful to know there are two healthy children in the world."_

_The red-head smiled, kindly._

_"Thank you," The blonde replied. _

_"Now, we shall begin." He picked up a large scroll of yellow-brown, obviously worn paper. Blood markings, fingerprints and names of foreign dead people already en-scripted on previous pages until Albus flipped to a blank page. _

_"You're sure this is what you want to do?" He asked. "Once you make a Blood Bond, it cannot be erased."_

_The two mothers gazed at each other, green eyes meeting deep blue. They nodded. Anything to stop prejudice and hopefully restore peace. For centuries there had been hatred, sworn enemies and hexes between the families and with the Dark Lord's uprising, hopefully this would stop him in the future. _

_They nodded. _

_"Yes," The blonde spoke. _

_"We must, if something were to happen to us, at least they will have each other in the future." The red-head smiled. _

_Albus nodded, "Very well. The knives." _

_Both mothers were tense at the thought of their children being cut, but Albus reassured it would be a little poke just to draw a fingerprint. When crystal-only knives were brought out-only the purest for drawing a Blood Bond must be used-on each of the children's ring finger were they poked, oddly enough they didn't cry. _

_With their blood on the paper next would come the signature to tie the bond, but that would come many years later, for now the blood represented the prophesy and it's MUST doings. _

_When the blood was drawn, Albus spoke up. "Keep the children as close to the page as you can, they need to recognize the scent each other's blood, it'll be helpful in the future." The children were kept out in the open until Albus closed the book, allowing the mothers to take away their children. _

_"Draco," The blonde smiled to her son, whom was waking up._

_"Harry." The red-head held her son._

_The Blood Bond was created and when the time came, their sons would be together in marriage. Whether they liked it or not. _

* * *

** Ten Years Later**

Draco Malfoy was eleven when he was told he would marry at the age of seventeen. at first, he made a confused face and asked why.

"Because it's your duty." Was all he was told. From then on out, he wondered: who would he marry? Narcrissa wasn't too fond of the idea of their son knowing at such an early age of what would happen to him, but it's not like Lucius told him everything.

Draco would sit at his desk in his room thinking about it for long periods of time.

"Marriage?" He whispered. He was eleven! He didn't want to think about marriage! But curiosity was always by his side. Soon, he didn't mind the idea of marriage, in fact, he would often day dream about the idea. He'd be with someone who liked him and that flattered the boy. He liked being around people who liked him, because people who liked him kept him happy with chocolate frogs and stories.

Draco kicked his feet back and fourth, daydreaming while Dobby put away his clothes.

"Master Draco? It'll be time for bed soon, shall Dobby set out clothes?"

Draco looked back, "Sure, it's hot pick out something cool."

Draco looked at his Hogwart's letter, and wondered, would they be at school tomorrow? That thought made him smile.

Dobby nodded, searching for something. Draco didn't see a smile curling on his lips, someone to marry him and be with him.

It made him feel special.

* * *

Harry Potter, a tender boy ran through the grass, catching dirt on his feet and ankles. He giggled, hiding behind a huge rock. The sun was setting soon and he really should be outside with the temperature dropping.

"Where are you?" A voice sing-song called for the boy.

Harry tried not to giggle again.

"Where is Harry? He knows he needs to be home." The deep voice called out. The tall man with shaggy hair passed the rock Harry was hiding from behind and as Harry slowly tried to leave his hiding place to run off again, a pair of arms wrapped around him, pulling him towards the larger body.

Harry let out a laugh.

"I got you!" The man with deep dark hair and a black turtleneck laughed.

"No, no, Sirius, lemmie' go!" Harry laughed. Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, thought of no such thing. Instead, he continued tickling the boy to death.

"I don't think so, not unless you promise to come inside, take a bath and go to bed."

Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!" He cried.

Sirius kissed Harry's temple, letting the boy run home, not before tuning into a dog and running beside his God son. After Harry bathed,and got dressed for bed, Sirius checked his trunks, tomorrow would be Harry's trip to King's Cross for a trip to Hogwarts. Harry's letter came that summer and Harry was excited.

"Will uncle Moony be there?" Harry asked as Sirius tucked him in.

"Yup, and auntie Tonks," Sirius informed. "Harry, we'll have to get up early in the morning, so sleep tight."

"Night Sirius." Harry smiled, but he turned back to his godfather. "Um, Sirius?"

Sirius stood in the doorway, looking at his Godson. "Yes, Harry?"

"Well. . . .what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Harry asked. "What if I'm in Slytherin or Hufflepuff?"

Sirius smiled. "Harry, you won't be in the snakes den and you're not a cream-puff." Harry giggled.

"Your parents and your father's grandparents and so on were all in Gryffindor, so I think you've got a good chance of being in there."

Harry smiled, snuggling down in the covers. "Night Sirius."

"Goodnight, pup."

Sirius closed the door, slowly letting go of the handle. Ten years ago his best friend and the lovely lady, Lily were killed by Voldemort. Thankfully, Sirius wasn't seen as guilty and by some miracle was given the rights to raise Harry. It was a very happy, life-changing experience for Sirius and each day that passed, he grew to love Harry as if he were his own son.

Sirius would be lying if he said he wasn't anxious about tomorrow.

Little Harry leaving for school, home would certainly be quiet and lonely without the boy.

Waiting for the Hogwarts Express consisted of Lucius ignoring his wife coddling Draco.

"Remember to write, child and don't wander off!" She scolded. Draco nodded, he'd only wander off to find who he'd be marrying.

"Yes, mother." He smiled. He looked down at his black owl, Midnight, he felt sorry for the owl with how many letters his mother and father would demand for from him, how many trips the owl would have to take, Draco felt sorry for the creature.

"It's almost eleven, child." His mother hugged him, in which he returned one.

His father smiled and he hugged his son. "Make me proud."

Draco nodded. When he boarded the train he went looking for a compartment and found one empty. He grinned, stacking his luggage at the rails that hung from the ceiling of the car, he heard something crash outside. He forgot about his luggage and rushed outside of his compartment.

"Oh, Sorry." A boy mumbled. Draco got a good look at the boy, shaggy black hair and he wore nice clothes fitted for a well-off wizard. Draco noticed his bright, vibrant green eyes. It was a shame they were hidden behind glasses, but the glasses looked to be expensive and they complimented his face.

"I accidently dropped my suitcase."

"Oh, it's alright, um. . . just bring it in here." Draco offered.

"I can sit with you?" The boy asked, surprised.

"I don't mind." Draco would normally shove anyone away, but there was something about the boy that seemed familiar. Draco sniffed the air, it smelled like someone brought chocolate frogs, but that wasn't what Draco smelled. He smelled iron, and a fragrance he couldn't muster.

He didn't know he was smelling blood.

"Something wrong?" The raven child asked.

"No, it's nothing." Draco and Harry's bags were loaded and they sat together in silence before Harry spoke up.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled.

Draco gave a tender smile back. "Well, never thought I'd meet the famous Harry Potter."

Harry blushed, Sirius told him what happened to his parents a while ago, Harry had shed tons of tears knowing that's how his parents died, because of a dark wizard. But he was reminded he was loved and his parents died saving him. It always made him upset knowing his parents were dead, but knowing Sirius, Remus and Tonks loved him, made him feel better.

"Yeah, I've heard I'm famous." Harry smiled.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand. "Friends?"

Harry nodded, taking the boy's hand and shaking it. Draco couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Harry that he liked. It wasn't because the boys spent all their money and practically bought the whole trolley full of candy, including the Chocolate frogs, nor was it because of sharing their stories, interests, likes, dislikes; but Draco found an interest in Harry he couldn't call.

Draco felt love for Harry.

Harry couldn't say the same for Draco, he liked Draco and liked being his friend. Still, he thought of Draco as a friend and only a friend.

"So what house will you be in?" Draco asked, stuffing candy into his mouth.

"Well, my Godfather told me I'd be in Gryffindor because my parents where in there." Harry replied. Draco nearly choked, No, that's can't happen! He wanted Harry to be with him, but there was no way he'd get into Gryffindor. Every Malfoy for generations have been in Slytherin (well, accept a few who turned out to be Ravenclaws) Draco bit his lip.

"Well, what about Slytherin?" He offered. "You might go there."

Harry's eyes widened. "I think my Godfather would kill me if I went into that house."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing but-"

"Excuse me?" They both turned to see a girl with frazzled,wavy hair. Her lips were in a pout and she scanned the compartment.

"Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it." She asked.

Draco groaned, standing up, still angry about Harry being interrupted. "No!" He shouted in her face, slamming the door.

"Um.. ." Harry pointed to the corner of the compartment, there sat a toad. "Is that it?" He asked. Draco looked over at the green-brown toad sitting where he used to sit. He cocked an eyebrow, picking up the toad, opening the door.

"oi!"He called to the girl, when she turned around, the toad landed on her face and she screamed.

"Anyway," Draco spoke, "Why do you-"

"That was mean," Harry spoke, looking a bit upset. Draco just nodded, smiling.

"Alright," He opened the door again, sticking out his head. "Sorry 'bout that!" He called, the girl just sat on the floor, the toad in her hand, glaring at him. Draco went back into the compartment and smiled at Harry.

"Why would you think Slytherin is a bad house?"

"Well, I didn't say that, it's just my Godfather doesn't like Slytherin that much. I don't know the real reason why, but I think it's best if I don't go into Slytherin." Harry mumbled.

Draco bit his lip, looking outside he could see the castle from a distance, he was running out of time.

"But, you won't have any friends if you go into Gryffindor!" Draco remarked. "I mean, I'm your friend, right? So why wouldn't you want to be in the same house as me?"

Harry looked up. "I mean, prove your godfather wrong, go into Slytherin and show him you're still the same Harry, he'll probably change his mind." Draco winked.

Harry gave a small smile. Maybe Sirius was wrong about Slytherin. He's met Draco and Draco was nothing but kind to him on the train and he was going into Slytherin. Maybe "The Snake Den" wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

With the luggage off of the train and students in to their robes, they were escorted to the boats by Hagrid, the gate keeper, they were next brought into the castle and told to wait by a witch. Harry waited next to Draco, everyone started chatting away before there were skidding and the sound of rustling.

"What's that sound?" Someone asked.

Everyone turned to see a red-head panting.

"Got lost." He replied.

Draco sneered, the dirty Hogwarts robes and bright red hair on the boy marked him as a Weasley. Harry snickered and turned away. Draco kept a smug grin on his face the whole time the sorting hat called out names. Just as he predicted as soon as his name was called, the hat wasn't even on his head and the hat chanted: SLYTHERIN!

When Harry's name was called, they had a little conversation Draco couldn't make out.

But thankfully it was called: SLYTHERIN!

* * *

**Not bad for my first Harry Potter fic, I think. If there is anyone out there interested in Beta-ing the story, please message me as to why you should beta:**

**1.) Include stories you've Beta'd**

**2.) Tell me how often you're on Fanfiction**

**and 3.) Tell me why you want to Beta this story.**

**Well, now that this is all said and done, please leave a review and another chapter will come soon. **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
